In the manufacturing industry, disassembly/assembly procedures for product assembly or repair need to be indicated to the operators in an easy-to-understand manner. In general, such disassembly/assembly procedures as well as the parts catalog have been indicated using 3-dimensional illustrations showing the positional relationship and assembly orientation for the parts.
Such parts catalogs and illustrations have been created using methods such as the following:
(1) A parts list is first created and then an engineer, tracer or the like creates illustrations showing each disassembled part (block) according to the list.
(2) Disassembly illustrations are first created using CAD and then the created illustrations are manually numbered to create the parts list.
However, there are many manual tasks in either (1) and (2), making these methods onerous. It is also burdensome to check for consistency (especially the numbers) among the parts list and the illustrations. As a result, the creation of the parts list and the illustrations generally requires prodigious time and cost.
Considering the above situation, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a method and a system for enabling an automatic creation of the parts list and the 3-dimensional illustrations of a product based on 3-dimensional CAD or XVL data of, for example, an industrial product consisting of a plurality of parts.